The Masked Myria
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario messes with a strange hooded Koopa witch. This concept's so good, I'll have to give myself a PRRROMOTION!


**The Masked Myria**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, I haven't been here in a long while. Celebrating the awesomeness that is Super Mario Galaxy... which, by the way, will turn a year old on its anniversary this Wednesday. So if you have it, get out your copy of Super Mario Galaxy and play it on that day. Anyway, this is Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, sighing out! Hut!

Disclaimer: Mario and everything else belong to Nintendo. Except OCs (actually, there's only one original character in this whole story, but meh, who cares...).

* * *

Mario was outside of his lovely house, swee_**ping as**_ usual. As the Italian American, red-capped plumber was moving the color changed leaves into a pile, he wiped his forehead, placing his broom to the right side of the house.

"Hey, mario, you look like you could go for a nice drink," Luigi jested as he laughed, coughing up a bit as he stood on the front porch.

Mario lowered his eyes. "Yeah, well, I like you to see how it was to deal with the Masked Myria."

Luigi gave Mario a quirky look. "What? The Masked... Myria..." He paused, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, mario, but I have no clue on what you're talking about."

Mario sighed, heading onto the porch and patting Luigi on the back. "Well, Luigi, the other day, I was off to the Koopa Mart to buy some toasters for my TOAST, and... well..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

At the nearby local Koopa Mart, run by none other than Cheatsy Koopa (aka Larry), Mario was shopping for some toasters for his toasted TOAST. As the red-capped plumber continued looking, he bumped into a strange, orange cloaked Koopa, who's face was covered by her hood. Mario rubbed the back of his head, apologizing, but the hooded Koopa female did not seem to care too much.

"Oh, it was nothing. Koopa females my age never care," The Koopa remarked, grinning as she herself coughed up a bit, "But on the other hand, I should turn you into a mere Goomba... for I... am..." Lightning then cracked in the background as thunder boomed, the whole store shaking as she raised her right arm into the air, "The Masked Myria!"

Mario blinked, seconds later bursting into laughter as he rolled on the ground. "Ahahahahaha! The Masked Myria!? What a joke!"

The Masked Myria growled, grabbing Mario by the neck. "One more mock of me, mere human, and I'll melt you down..." She hissed, her eerie yellowish eyes turning red. "MY WAY."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Please. What are you going to do, engulf me in a dust cloud? HA!" He mocked yet again as he shot several red, hot fireballs into the hooded Koopa's face, running out of the store as fast as he could.

However, this was not enough to save him, sadly, as the Masked Myria was thus enraged, and shortly after she gave herself a PRRROMOTION, she promptly ordered hail to freeze the red-capped plumber in his path. Mario tried to struggle free, but alas, it was all for not as the Masked Myria arrived, and gave Mario a roundhouse pounding of her almighty FALCON... KICK!!!

SMACK!!! SHACK!!! SMAM!!! SMASH!!! BASH!!! CRASH!!!

(What, you thought that she was gonna use FALCON PAUNCH? Lolz.)

Within a mere matter of minutes and seconds, poor Mario was weakly injured, unable to recover. The Masked Myria then started cackling evilly like a certain green witch with a hatred for bare birdbrains, turning away and disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

"...Umm... ouch? Help? Pain? Suffering?" Mario coughed out as he barely moved, surprisingly being as flat as paper. Paper Mario anyone?

* * *

"...And that's the whole story," Mario concluded with a retarded grin.

Luigi was very, firmly silent, giving Mario the oddest look he ever gave.

Silence.

...

...

...

More silence.

...

...

...

Even more silence.

...

...

...

And yet- oh, screw it, enough of the silence already. Onto the main point!

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..." Luigi then bursted into laughter, laughing at Mario. Growling angrily, Mario grabbed Luigi and started round punching the green-cap plumber, giving him the concussion of his life. Poor Weegee.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
